O Melhor After Party
by MewKoo
Summary: Jeniffer Morrison foi convidada para um after party com algumas pessoas do cast de Once Upon a Time e a festa lhe rende grandes surpresas.
1. Uma nova Descoberta

**Era dia da apresentação na Comic Con. Todo cast iria se reunir naquela noite. Gin, Jen e Josh estavam juntos na primeira limusine.**

Gin- Acho que as meninas vão se atrasar.

Jen- Porque acha isso, Ginnifer?

Gin- Sempre se atrasam e o motivo é o mesmo

Josh- Lana!

**Jeniffer sorriu sem jeito. Sempre que ouvia o nome da morena sentia na espinha um calafrio, mas sabia disfarçar muito bem em frente dos colegas.**

Jen- Não acho que o motivo seja esse, os roteiristas também se atrasam bastante.

Josh- Tá brincando? Porque você acha que adotaram o bordão ''sorry I'm late'' para a rainha?

Jen- Eu não sabia que isso era piada interna!

Gin- Acho que você anda no mundo da lua, Morrison, ou melhor, nos contos de fadas.

**Jeniffer sorriu timidamente concordando com a amiga. Sua cabeça andava confusa depois de tantas cenas intensas com Lana. Aqueles olhares profundos a fazia tremer por dentro. Ela não sabia se era parte do personagem ou se Lana mandava mensagens subliminares através de Regina, apenas reconhecia que a morena mexia com ela, e estava cada vez mais difícil disfarçar.**

Meghan, Emilie e Lana chegam na outra limusine , Bobby e os roteiristas já estavam no no red carpet, onde todos se encontraram posteriormente.

Meghan- Que penteado lindo, JMo

Jen- Boa escolha no vestido, Meg

**Jeniffer retribuía o elogio, mas seu olhar curioso era todo naquele vestidinho preto de couro que Lana vestia. Sua boca secava, o coração batia forte. Logo muitos flashes invadiam a sala e o cast inteiro pousava para fotos. Gin estava mais próxima de Lana e as duas se abraçavam. Jen ficava sempre ao lado de Josh, onde se sentia segura, não sabia por que, mas o rapaz passava uma vibração muito confortante.**

Josh- Está tudo bem, Jen? Suas mãos estão geladas

Jen- Tudo sim, só empolgada com a noite de hoje.

Josh- Você sabe que a noite nem começou né?

Jen- Oi?

**Jeniffer abre os olhos assustada sem entender o que Dallas queria dizer. Ginnifer sai de fininho e cochicha com a amiga:**

Gin-Vamos todos para a casa do Bobby depois da Comic Con

Jen- Porque sou sempre a ultima a saber das coisas?

Gin- Porque não presta atenção em nada, JMo

Ela sorri para a amiga, que fica sem jeito novamente.

**Depois de toda festa, muitas fotos e muitas entrevistas, o cast resolve se reunir na sala de espera para combinar o after party.**

Bobby- Então, ta faltando o que?

Gin- Cabe todo mundo em uma limusine, vamos direto?

Josh- Limusines chamam muita atenção. Vamos em taxis, assim nenhum paparazzi vai nos seguir até lá.

Meg- Vamos evitar indiscrições... mas só até entrarmos na casa do Bobby hahaha

**Todos dividiam a risada com Meghan, que parecia muito empolgada com a noite que estava por vir.**

Lana- Eu vou no meu carro mesmo, alguém quer ir comigo?

**Gin e Josh estavam abraçados, Meghan e Emilie não se desgrudavam e Bobby não parava de receber ligações de sua esposa, que acertava os preparativos. Os olhares de Lana e Jeniffer se cruzaram. A loira olhou para baixo sem disfarçar sua timidez.**

Lana- Jen? Se importa de me acompanhar?

**Jen olhou para a morena e fez que sim com a cabeça, nenhum som conseguiu sair de sua boca naquela hora. Entraram no carro e um silêncio tomou conta das duas. Morrison olhava para a janela tentando dissipar todos os possíveis pensamentos sobre Parrilla.**

Lana- Gostou das entrevistas?

**A loira foi surpreendida pela voz grave de Lana cortando o gelo**

Jen- Ahh sim. Muitas perguntas comprometedoras.

Lana- Acho que não foram tão comprometedoras. Já pensou se abordassem temas como shippers?

Jen- Como assim?

Lana- Você não acessa internet, querida? Estamos sendo alvo de uma legião de fãs querendo que nossas personagens terminem juntas

**Aquele calafrio na espinha percorreu todo o corpo da loira, que apertava uma mão na outra de tão surpresa com aquela informação.**

Jen- Que loucura. Onde você viu isso?

Lana- Está em toda internet. Quando puder, coloque swan queen na sua busca e aproveite.

Jen- Ahh eu não sou muito ligada em internet, mas vou dar uma olhada nisso

**A loira falou tão baixinho que mais parecia um sussurro. Ela olhava novamente para a janela, dessa vez sem disfarçar o nervosismo.**

Lana- Chegamos.

**As duas entram na casa e cumprimentam a todos. A festa era perto da piscina, que estava toda iluminada com uma decoração fantástica. Todos sentaram na grama num clima de confraternização. Emma mal podia esperar para sentar ao lado de Gin e contar-lhe. Lana estava conversando a tempos com Anastacia (mulher de Bobby) e era a oportunidade de comentar o assunto sem ser notada.**

Jen- Me empresta seu celular, preciso ver algo urgente

Gin- Achei que você odiava internet e coisas assim

Jen- Confia em mim, isso eu preciso ver com meus próprios olhos

**Jeniffer fez uma pequena busca de imagens com a temática swan queen e se surpreendeu com o resultado. Ela rolava seus dedos trêmulos sobre o smartphone de Gin, que a observava sem entender. Logo as duas se depararam com uma foto que simulava um beijo das personagens Emma e Regina.**

Gin- Ahh, é isso?

Jen- Dar pra acreditar ? Que loucura!

Gin- Você não sabia sobre isso?

Jen- Achei que você estava tão chocada quanto eu, você sabia?

Gin- O ship mais famoso da série é entre vocês duas e você está sabendo agora?

**A loira não sabia se surpreendia com a naturalidade da amiga ou com o fato de que os maiores fãs da série queriam suas personagens juntas.**

Gin- Ta mesmo na hora de você voltar pro planeta terra, Jen!

**Ginnifer brinca levantando-se e pegando mais uma bebida**

Gin- Toma, você vai precisar se for a fundo nesse assunto na internet.

**Jeniffer olha aterrorizada para a amiga, não entendendo como ninguém havia mencionando esse ship tão famoso para ela. ****Lana coloca em seu copo mais algumas pedras de gelo e se senta perto de David e Gin**

Lana- Qual é o assunto?

David- Estamos pensando em cair nessa piscina mais tarde

Lana- Hmm, estou dentro!

Meg- Alguém trouxe um biquíni extra pra desinformada da Emilie?

Em- Ahh Meg, eu não sabia que ia ter piscina né?

Bobby- Sem problema, Anastacia tem lá em cima, tudo que precisarem.

Gin- Você é um ótimo anfitrião, Robert =)

Bobby- Eu adoro receber vocês.

**Lana olha para os lados notando a ausência de Jeniffer. Logo a acha sentada na grama um pouco mais afastada, olhando atentamente para o smartphone. Ela levanta, põe mais uma dose em seu copo e aproxima-se da loira.**

Lana- A curiosidade te consumiu hein?

**Jeniffer toma um susto com a chegada silenciosa de Parrilla, quase derrubando o celular em seu colo.**

Jen- Ahh, eu... eu estava apenas dando uma olhadinha no...

**Lana inclina sua cabeça e observa um desenho muito belo de um beijo entre Emma e Regina na tela do celular .**

Lana- Pelo visto já achou bastante coisa.

**A loira fica vermelha e não consegue disfarçar seu nervosismo**

Lana- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Jen

**Ela senta ao lado da loira brincando com as tranças em seus cabelos**

Lana- Eu também apoio a causa, muitos fãs me twitam sobre isso, é bem divertido.

Jen- Mas... isso... não pode, Lana, elas se odeiam

Lana- Existe sentimento mais próximo do amor que o ódio?

**A morena termina aquela frase com um demorado olhar. Jen desvia a atenção daqueles belos olhos para dissipar pensamentos impróprios. Ela admirava aquela mulher de uma maneira que não compreendia. Lana percebe a inquietação da loira e resolve mudar de assunto**

Lana- Acho que devemos voltar, me acompanha?

**Ela estende sua mão para Jen , fraqueja ao levantar. Lana segura em sua cintura de leve. Aquele simples toque já fazia seu corpo esquentar. Toda aquela atração desenfreada havia crescido depois de tantas imagens insinuantes.**


	2. Uma nova Atitude

**O cast inteiro ria alto, um pouco embriagados, começavam a fazer perguntas uns aos outros. Lana e Jen se aproximaram sorrateiramente**

Bobby- O que vocês duas foram fazer ali no matinho hein?

**Um coro de ''hmmmmmm'' ecoava pelo pequeno dec ao lado da piscina onde todos estavam. Lana piscava seu olho para Bobby e sorria abertamente. Jeniffer apenas colocava mais gelo em sua bebida, de costas para todos, disfarçando seu rosto enrubescido**

Lana- Estavamos brincando de swan queen

**Todos riam muito com aquela brincadeira, menos Jen, que continuava fingindo preparar sua bebida**

Gin- Falando nisso, a Jen não sabia do ship entre Regina e Emma, dar pra acreditar?

Josh- temos muitos fãs gays, acho que eu deveria ter um casinho também, que tal?

**Josh piscava para sua namorada brincando, ela apenas retribuía com um selinho**

Gin- O que importa é que você é só meu, Charming!

Meg,-me shippam com a Belle também!

**Emilie sorri um pouco tímida**

Em- Eu não acharia má idéia beijar uma garota linda que nem a Meg

**Mais uma vez, ecoava um sonoro ''hmmmmm'' de todo cast**

Bobby- Mais que brincadeira perigosa essa! E eu, como fico nessa história?

Jen- gente, isso é piração da cabeça dos fãs, e vocês ai pirando junto, nossa.

**A loira quebra o clima de brincadeira , substituído por um silêncio de seus amigos.**

Josh- Estamos todos brincando Jenny, não precisa se chatear

Jen- Estou de boa, só acho que as vezes forçam a barra demais.

Lana- Não estou vendo ninguém aqui forçando a barra, só você está incomodada com isso.

**A morena diz com um tom grave e sério. Logo Jeniffer percebe que estava sendo imatura e resolve cortar o clima chato**

Jen- Tudo bem, então vamos todos entrar na brincadeira. Eu shippo a Red com o Whale

Meg- Ele é um gatinho, não me importaria, eu também shippo!

Bobby- Rumbelle continua o meu favorito

**Anastacia cutuca o marido ao chegar de fininho na conversa trazendo alguns aperitivos.**

Josh- Eu shippo todo mundo caindo na piscina agora!

**Todos se empolgam levantando de seus lugares e tirando algumas peças de roupa.**

Meg- Eu já estou com biquíni!

Emillie- Vou entrar só de calcinha e sutiã, la vou eu!

**DeRavin corre em direção a piscina e pula abraçando seus joelhos, jogando água em todos. ****Logo Gin, Josh e Meg também entram. Bobby apenas brinca com o cast do lado de fora da piscina. Lana tira seu salto e senta-se na borda balançando suas pernas naquela água deliciosa**.

Meg- O clima ta perfeito!

Josh- Eu que o diga

**Dallas diz abraçando Ginnifer e a pressionando na parede da piscina.**

Em- A coisa ta ficando quente mesmo!

**Jeniffer continuava sentada onde estava. Tomava coragem com longos goles de vodka pra sentar ao lado daquela linda morena e tentar frear toda aquela vontade de senti-la por perto. Um olhar convidativo de Lana bastou e ela engole rapidamente sua bebida.**

Lana- Vem Jen, a água está ótima!

**A loira já sentia o álcool tomando conta, seu nervosismo se dissipava, ela só queria aproveitar toda aquela alegria contagiante de seus amigos e desfrutar da atenção de Lana.**

Jen- Te trouxe mais uma dose

Lana- Está querendo me embebedar, miss Morrison?

Jen- Porquê você acha isso, Parrilla? Quem shippa swan queen aqui é você

Diz a loira sorrindo com o copo na boca. A morena retribui a provocação, sentando mais pertinho e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

Lana- Eu não precisaria está bêbada pra isso acontecer.

**Aquelas palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido deixou escapar um tímido gemido da loira**

Jen- Estou me convencendo que seria interessante ver nossas personagens juntas

Lana- Eu poderia ensaiar várias cenas com você agora...

**As duas mal disfarçavam aquela tensão sexual toda. Olharam em sua volta e perceberam todos no mesmo clima. Emillie e Meg se beijavam num cantinho, entre sussurros e sorrisos.**

Jen- Estamos sobrando aqui...

Lana- É o que você acha?

Jen- Todos estão se beijando e...

**Lana não deixa a loira terminar a frase e puxa seu rosto contra o dela num beijo intenso. Seus corpos. ainda um pouco separados .ansiavam por um contato maior. Lana entra na piscina e puxa Jenny, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, retomando o beijo.**

Jen- Eu queria isso a tanto tempo

Lana- Achei que você já tinha percebido a maneira que eu te olhava nos sets

Jen- Poderia ser apenas a sua personagem

**A loira diz beijando o ombro de Lana e afastando seu vestido de lado**

Lana- Vamos nos livrar dessas roupas?

**A loira concorda ajudando Lana cuidadosamente retirar aquele vestidinho preto de couro que a estava enlouquecendo desde o início. Jen se livrou rapidinho de seu vestido. Suas belas tranças se desfaziam na água, deixando Lana deslumbrada com aquela bela visão.**

Lana- Promete não ficar estranha comigo novamente?

**A morena dizia baixinho no ouvido de Jen, desabotoando seu sutiã devagar**

Jen- Eu não sou estranha com você, só sentia vergonha de externar o que eu sentia

**A loira suspirava, deslizando sua mão dentro da calcinha de Parrila, que na mesma hora repreende sua atitude com um sorriso provocante.**

Lana- Não, ainda não.

Jen- Porquê?

Lana- Porque eu sou má, esqueceu?... e eu quero fazer muita maldade com você hoje.


	3. Uma nova Atitude (Parte 2)

**Josh e Gin olhavam discretamente ao seu redor, enquanto Emilie e Meg se aproximavam deles sorrindo.**

Em- Vocês estão vendo isso?

Josh- Shh, fala baixo! Já estava mais que na hora de acontecer

Meg- É muita química pra ser apenas nos sets!

Gin- Sugiro sairmos daqui e deixar essas duas!

**Bobby discretamente se aproxima com dois roupões e sussurra para os amigos:**

Bobby- Eu já separei os quartos de vocês. Deixem as duas ai e subam comigo!

**Sem hesitar, os quatro saem da piscina de fininho. Apesar de estarem do outro lado da piscina, Jen e Lana sentiam o que acontecia.**

Jen- Nossa, que vergonha, todo mundo ta vendo a gente

Lana- Shh, vamos fingir que não estamos percebendo, assim ninguém precisa ficar constrangido.

**Jeniffer concorda, beijando a morena com um largo sorriso**.

Lana- Eu não quero que nada estrague isso aqui!

Jen- Então vamos continuar...

**Morrison acariciava as coxas de Lana puxando uma delas contra si em um movimento suave.**

Lana- Parece que estamos realmente sozinhas .

Jen- Então quer dizer que a rainha má vai me punir agora?

Lana- Punir?

**A morena gargalhou erguendo sua cabeça**

Jen- Você falou que iria fazer maldades comigo... começou bem não deixando eu te sentir

**Lana a olha com um desejo ardente nos olhos como nunca havia olhado para Jeniffer antes**

Lana- Você vai me sentir, ahh se vai...

**Ela sussurrava no ouvido da loira enquanto retirava sua calcinha devagar, sem quebrar seu intenso olhar. **

Lana- Vai me sentir de todas as formas possíveis...

**Ela entrelaça suas pernas na cintura de Jen e o atrito de seu corpo no dela a fez gemer baixinho, mordendo a orelha da loira, enquanto seu quadril se movimentava delicadamente.**

Jen- Deixa eu te sentir? Agora?

**Lana fazia caras e bocas, como se aquele simples contato estivesse a enlouquecendo. Gentilmente ela posiciona a mão da loira entre suas pernas, mordendo os lábios para abafar seu gemido ao sentir Jeniffer dentro dela pela primeira vez**

Jen- Eu não sou boa nisso

Lana- Apenas... deixa fluir...

**Ela falava quase sem voz, se contorcendo para não soltar um gemido agudo. Jeniffer sentia em seus dedos o contraste da água fria e do corpo quente da morena, fechando seus olhos de tanto prazer. Lana subia e descia, controlando os movimentos de Jennifer dentro dela. Sua respiração ofegante alternava com beijos curtos e ofegantes. **

Lana- Jen...

**Ela suspirava gemendo sem medo agora, não interessava se alguém iria escutar, ela queria demonstrar todo prazer que sentia ao ser invadida por aquele toque maravilhoso, perfeitamente sincronizado. Não demorou muito e Lana gozou, deixando escapar um gemido alto e demorado, que ecoava por toda a piscina. **

**Jen observava aquela cena deslumbrada**

Lana- Desculpa por isso, não me controlei, estava muito gostoso

Jen- Foda-se, eu não tô nem ai se vão escutar. Todo mundo já viu que estamos aqui mesmo!

**Lana gargalhava mais uma vez, admirando seu jeitinho de falar, realizada com aquele momento.**

Jen- Eu deveria ter feito mais né?

**Falou timidamente, observando os belos seios de Parrilla. Ficou preocupada em não ter aproveitado mais daquele lindo corpo e ter se concentrado apenas em penetra-la**

Jen- Eu te disse que não era boa nisso

Lana- Você foi perfeita, Jen...preciso gemer mais alto pra te provar?

Jen- Não pretendo acordar a casa toda, mas... não ligo se isso acontecer. Eu adoro te ouvir

**Ela dizia beijando e mordendo o pescoço de Lana, que arranhava-lhe as costas sem dó**

Lana- Está na hora de fazer você acordar essa casa toda

**A morena segurou firme na cintura de Jen, levantando-a até a borda da piscina. Ela não compreendia, mas obedecia com ansiedade. Devagar ela afastava as pernas da loira, beijando-lhe a parte interna de suas coxas. **

Jen- Você é muito má

Lana—Eu ainda não fiz nada, querida


End file.
